The Opfical Imaging Shared Resource provides ongoing service to the Cancer Center and its members by providing access to state-of-the-art optical imaging equipment, including multiparameter digital imaging workstations, confocal microscopes, and multiphoton microscopes. Highly experienced personnel in the shared resource are available to consult with users of the facility regarding the appropriate instrumentafion or imaging technique for their specific needs. Advice on experimental design is offered, including recommendations on specimen preparation and probe selection. Users are initially introduced to the equipment and assisted in feasibility studies. Once feasibility is demonstrated, users are trained by the staff to be primary operators of the instrumentafion. Once trained, users have access to the facility on an asneeded basis following reservation of instrument time. Alternatively, assistance with image acquisifion, analysis, and processing are also offered as a service of the shared resource.